Fair Match by Amoet
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Todos nós sabemos que Bella é imune à habilidade de Edward de leitura de mente. O que acontecerá se eles estiverem em um jogo? Pós-Amanhecer.


**Fair Match**

**Título Traduzido: **Jogo Justo

**Autora:** Amoet ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1879193/ amoet)

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Todos nós sabemos que Bella é imune à habilidade de Edward de leitura de mente. O que acontecerá se eles estiverem em um jogo? Pós-Amanhecer._

**Nota da Autora:** Eu não possuo nada, apenas minha ideia de Bella tentando Edward

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Era um lindo dia em Forks. O ar estava fresco e eu podia sentir o cheiro do rastro de um veado. Corri para a floresta e segui a trilha rapidamente. Encontrei o veado não muito tempo depois e lancei-me sobre ele. Sequei o sangue e apreciei a sensação. Depois de enterrar o animal sem vida, eu me levantei e comecei a procurar pela minha esposa. Nós estávamos caçando juntos hoje, Renesmee estava na casa principal, sem dúvida com suas tias e tios.

Pensar sobre a minha mulher me fazia sorrir. Fazia quatro anos desde o dia do nosso casamento e desde então eu sinto o meu amor e minha paixão por ela ficarem mais fortes. Não que eu não a amasse suficientemente forte quando ela era humana, mas depois que ela foi transformada, eu pude mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava e adorava. O pensamento fez meu corpo tremer e o desejo surgir em mim. Eu suspirei, eu poderia ter quase 110 anos de vampiro, mas eu estava preso no corpo de um garoto de 17 anos e aqueles hormônios humanos pareciam nunca parar de aparecer.

"O que você está pensando?" Uma voz melódica quebrou meu devaneio.

Eu ri e olhei para a minha linda esposa. Senti o desejo de tocá-la e beijá-la se intensificar. "Pensando em você, meu amor. O tempo todo".

Eu me aproximei dela e dei-lhe o sorriso torto que ela amava. Toquei sua bochecha, "Você é tão linda." E inclinei-me e a beijei apaixonadamente. "Pronta para ir para casa? Eu quero fazer alguma coisa na nossa cama".

Ela sorriu. "Uau, Sr. Cullen, para quem não dorme, seus pensamentos sempre acabam na cama".

Eu ri e dei-lhe um beijo casto. "Que escolha eu tenho? Tenho uma linda esposa e sempre quero mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amo".

Quando inclinei-me para beijá-la novamente, ela deu-me um sorriso malicioso e se afastou imediatamente. Eu rosnei. "Bella... o que você está fazendo?"

Ela sorriu diabolicamente e, eu juro, se meu coração ainda batesse, ele estaria martelando no meu peito. Ela começou a andar em círculos ao redor de mim e me olhou como uma caçadora rodeando uma presa. Eu não tive que ler sua mente - bem, tecnicamente eu não podia, a menos que ela me permitisse – para entender a sua intenção.

"Bella." Dei a ela o meu tom de aviso.

"Você se lembra quando eu lhe pedi para me treinar, mas você recusou?" Sua voz era melódica, sedutora. Eu nunca ouvi essa voz antes desde que nos casamos. Ela parecia um vampiro de verdade agora. Espere, ela é uma vampira. O que você estava pensando?

Engoli em seco. "Sim..."

Ela continuou me rodeando, observando-me. "Eu sempre me pergunto como seria ter um jogo com você".

Meus olhos arregalaram. "O quê?"

Ela riu e de repente desapareceu da minha vista. Em um borrão de movimento, ela voltou e parou alguns centímetros à minha direita. Seu olhar intensificou e eu sabia que ela estava tentando me deslumbrar. Bem, quem era a presa agora?

"Não se preocupe. Você não me machucará. Será um desperdício se o treinamento com Emmet e Jasper não for utilizado. Você não acha?" Sua voz ainda melódica me seduziu.

Observá-la me observando trouxe uma nova sensação ao meu corpo de pedra. Senti-me sexy, mas também um pouco competitivo. Lutar para mim tornou-se natural por causa da minha habilidade de ler mentes, eu era capaz de derrubar o meu adversário antes de eles fazerem seu movimento. Mas com Bella isto seria diferente. Nós tentamos uma vez e eu quase rasguei sua garganta por causa do meu instinto. Era diferente porque eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos, então eu meio que sentia como se estivesse caçando. Apenas confiando no meu instinto e olfato, não na mente. Fechei meus olhos, tentando controlar o impulso de atacá-la e prendê-la no chão.

"Bella, eu não acho que essa é uma boa ideia." Minha voz estava baixa e rouca, eu sabia que meu autocontrole estava diminuindo".

Ela riu de novo e agora parou atrás das minhas costas. "Então, meu querido marido, podemos ter o nosso jogo? Eu prometo que serei boa depois disso." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Minha respiração tornou-se mais superficial. Meu corpo chacoalhou, Deus, eu nunca soube que Bella poderia fazer isso. Eu a senti se mover novamente e agora parar na frente como antes.

"Na casa principal e em frente à nossa família, eu sou uma mãe, uma filha e uma irmã. Mas quando estou com você, eu sou apenas Bella, sua esposa, sua alma gêmea, sua amante. Eu só quero provar a você que sou digna de você... que eu possa me tornar sua igual".

"Bella, você não tem que provar nada." Minha voz ficou rouca. Eu mal pensava claramente agora.

Ela não disse nada, apenas se aproximou mais e tocou meu rosto com as duas mãos. Eu quase saltei com a sensação. Tentei muito fortemente manter minhas mãos ao meu lado. "Edward, olhe para mim." Ela sussurrou e eu abri meus olhos.

Seus olhos dourados me hipnotizaram. "Apenas uma partida, isso é tudo que eu peço." E então ela se inclinou para me beijar.

Eu tinha resistido à sedução de Tanya há muito tempo, mas com Bella era dez mil vezes mais forte. Eu simplesmente fiquei ali parado como um idiota. Quando nossos lábios quase se tocaram, ela sorriu e recuou novamente.

Eu rosnei para ela e agachei. Desta vez eu dei a ela o meu sorriso predatório. Dois poderiam jogar este jogo então. "Eu ainda estou contando com a sua promessa de ser boa depois disso. Melhor de três?"

Ela sorriu e se agachou também. "Esse é o meu homem".

Ela se lançou para mim, mas eu fui mais rápido. Dei um passo para a minha direita e quando consegui agarrar sua mão, ela moveu seu corpo e me empurrou para o chão. Antes que ela me derrotasse, eu levantei e recuei.

Eu sorri. "Isso não é muito ruim. Eu posso ver que meus irmãos treinaram bem você".

Ela se levantou lentamente e deu-me um sorriso malicioso. "Obrigada, querido. Mas nós não terminamos ainda".

Ela pulou e se moveu tão rápido para as minhas costas, mas, novamente, eu fui mais rápido. Virei-me e agarrei sua mão e a prendi por trás. Beijei sua cicatriz em seu pescoço, de quando eu a marquei há quatro anos. "Um." Eu podia ver que ela estava sorrindo.

Ela soltou minha mão em um movimento rápido e me empurrou. Eu recuei alguns passos quando ela lançou em mim. Seus movimentos estavam mais rápidos e, por um momento, nós estávamos dando socos, pulando e evitando um ao outro, até que ela se moveu para prender-me pelas costas. Eu estava prestes a agarrar sua mão quando ela de repente abaixou e abordou minha perna. Ela prendeu-me no chão, eu caí sobre as minhas costas e ela subiu em mim. As folhas no chão rangendo quando caímos.

Bella sorriu e beijou meu pescoço. "Um." Ela imitou a minha palavra.

"Hmm... eu prefiro essa posição." Minha voz estava sedutora agora.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Desculpe, Sr. Cullen, deslumbramento está fora".

"Oh... então, eu sou o Sr. Cullen agora?" Levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela sorriu e sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Eu disse a você antes, eu serei boa depois disso." Eu rosnei e tentei beijá-la, mas ela se contorceu facilmente para fora do meu corpo e em um borrão de movimento, ela disparou para trás de mim.

Eu levantei lentamente. "Você é a criatura mais perigosa que eu já conheci".

"Obrigada pelo elogio. Aprendi com o melhor".

Dei-lhe um sorriso malicioso e disparei em linha reta rapidamente. Ela evitou meu movimento e saltou para uma árvore nas proximidades. Ela se agachou lá e sorriu. "Venha me pegar." Ela disse com uma voz melodiosa.

Eu rosnei novamente e saltei para a árvore, mas ela já tinha desaparecido. Fiquei parado sentado por um momento, ouvindo os movimentos e tentei localizar seu perfume. Pulei de volta para o chão e procurei ao redor. Eu sabia que ela não estava longe de mim. Fingi procurá-la quando de repente ela apareceu nas minhas costas. Eu desviei para o lado e agarrei sua mão, mas Bella conseguiu mover minha mão e me empurrou de lado. E agora estávamos frente a frente novamente.

"Estou impressionado com você, Sra. Cullen. Você é uma boa lutadora".

Ela deu-me um sorriso dissimulado de volta. "Receio que está não seja a única coisa que eu posso fazer, Sr. Cullen. Eu posso ser boa na cama também." Pisquei várias vezes. Pelo amor de tudo que era santo, esta realmente era a mulher com quem me casei há quatro anos? Maldição, eu tinha muita sorte!

Ela riu e moveu-se em um borrão, de repente aparecendo atrás de mim. Quando ela tentou agarrar meu braço, eu me virei e a prendi no chão. Eu estava pairando acima dela, meus braços envolvidos ao redor do seu corpo. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes, seus olhos brilhavam com adoração e reverência. Eu sorri e beijei seus lábios. "Dois".

Bella sorriu e colocou seus braços no meu pescoço. "Você ganhou, querido marido. Estou sob as suas ordens agora".

Suas palavras me deixaram em estado de intensa atividade. "Você acha que Rosalie não vai se importar de ter Renesmee com ela?" Perguntei quando deslizei meu nariz em sua mandíbula e pescoço, inalando seu perfume doce.

Ela se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido. "Eu já perguntei a ela. A casa será nossa até amanhã".

Suas últimas palavras quebraram todo o meu autocontrole. Eu rosnei e, em um movimento, eu a coloquei de pé e a levei para casa correndo. Bem, eu não me importaria se em um futuro próximo ela me pedisse por outra partida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

**Eu sei que Bella tem um** **pouco de vantagem porque Edward não consegue ouvir sua mente, mas, não esqueçam, Edward é mais experiente no campo de batalha e, claro, eu não poderia deixar Bella sem pontuar.** **Acredito que Bella é extraordinária e tenho certeza que ela é uma lutadora muito boa.**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Yay quem gostou bate aqui no botãozinho de review e comenta.

Ju Martinhão, novamente obrigado por betar para mim!

Antes que me perguntem de My Fiancé vem na semana que vem.

Agora eu abri uma enquete na minha comunidade do orkut para vocês escolherem qual a próxima fic longa (traduzida) eu devo postar. Neste link abaixo tem as sinopses de cada uma, depois é só olhar a enquete e escolher sua preferida. Que fique claro que eu pretendo traduzir TODAS, isso é apenas para saber qual vocês querem primeiro.

**Sinopses da Enquete - http : / /migre . me /7BP8e **(retire os espaços)

**Bejos Reeden  
><strong>


End file.
